


Fall of a Princess, Rise of a King

by Arine_Kiryu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mute Link, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arine_Kiryu/pseuds/Arine_Kiryu
Summary: After the calamity and successfully getting rid of Princess Zelda, Ganondorf begins to mend the damage she has caused. He vows to himself that he will bring peace to these lands, and prove to Link that he isn't the monster Zelda made him out to be. He will show Link that he is an alpha that he can rely on.// Kinda crack I guess but it's mostly referring to being ooc a lot lmao. Just some self indulgent stuff and I'll be updating regularly on a monthly bases! :D





	1. Chapter 1

The Calamity that had befallen Hyrule years ago had been devastating. The lands now ridden with Guardians in ruin, which just mere moments ago had been brought back to life and so eagerly causing destruction. Though amongst these thoughts a small voice could be heard barely struggling to speak a single word, the Princess, Zelda, was trying to make words through the pain coursing through her lower body.

 

“Gan-…on-do….rf”

 

He smirked hearing his name as she glared daggers back to him.

 

“So, you are still able to speak princess? What more do you have to say for yourself in such a tragic state?” Wouldn’t be long now, his sword was deep enough to do the job, slowly, but it will be done.

 

“Y-You…” She coughs loudly, drops of blood joining the saliva dripping down her chin. “You w-will..never…h-have Link!” Zelda manages to yell out struggling against Ganon’s power holding her in place as his sword dug deeper into her gut.

 

“Give up princess, it’s over. The suffering you have caused to not only my people but your own as well should be shame enough. You do not deserve to rule Hyrule and its people, you never did. Taking the fear that the people possess about my kind and using that as a tool to have us hated to such an extent that they would want us dead? What kind of ruling do you call that princess?”

 

“You’re e-evil!” She spits out.

 

“That is where you are wrong Zelda. I am not the one who tore the people of Hyrule apart, didn’t prey on their fears. I try to make life for my people easier and happier yet you have caused suffering and pain and you would tell me that I am evil? You must be delusional.” He spoke to her as if pitying her.

 

“Your reign of tyranny is over Zelda…and I will see to it that all of Hyrule is treated the way it should have been from the very start.” He’s almost whispering, as if he is speaking to himself, by the end of his sentence. Zelda tries to retort but as soon as she had opened her mouth to speak Ganondorf had already drove his sword farther into her watching the blood pool from within her around the handle.

 

The blood pooled in her mouth as he watched her writhe trying to stay alive, but it was no use, the light had slowly faded from within her eyes in mere minutes. He exhaled deeply, tossing her limp, lifeless body to the side after confirming that she was indeed, dead. He stared at his bloodied sword for what seemed like hours, his mind deep in thought of what he has done. For who he has done this for. He had been carefully planning this moment, for years he had written plans only to shred them in frustration knowing that they would not work.

 

Zelda had been ruthless in her ways of turning most of Hyrule against him. She prayed on the people’s existing fears of the Gerudo King. Such fears were taken by Zelda and used as leverage for her claims against him. Claims which were easily believed because, who would trust a Gerudo? We are all thieves in the eyes of Hylians.

 

Getting her own people to believe her was the simple bit to say the least, and Ganon was still not swayed. ‘If they want to believe in their corrupt princess, then so be it.’ Is what he had thought back then, but when the Zora and Rito soon followed in her claims, he began to worry. Not about himself, but for his people. They knew what kind of a man he was, what kind of a king he was. They knew that he would do anything and everything to keep his people safe…

 

“Hmm..?”

 

He was still deep in his thoughts when he noticed that night had fallen over the lands. He huffed clearing his mind as he walked towards one of the many shattered windows of the castle. He relished in the cool air of the night as it passed through his hair. However, soon his sights wondered to the horizon in the direction where the Shrine of Resurrection stood. He couldn’t see it from this distance, but he knew the exact spot where it laid. He knew because it was where he had brought Link to rest when he had succumbed to his magnitude of injuries. Said injuries coming from when Link had tried to protect the princess from one of the Guardians.

 

“Foolish boy.” He cursed to himself as his mind replayed the moment where Link’s shield had failed him and the Guardians beam pushed had through…leaving the princess unharmed in the process. It had been many years since then, years of plotting, years of wondering how he would go about executing his plan. Zelda had made quite the spectacle of herself boasting about how the hero of Hyrule would be back and that SHE had taken him to the shrine.

 

However, now was not the time to be thinking of such toxic things. He had other plans. Plans to restore Hyrule in such a way that it would be suitable for Link to wake back to. Somewhere that he could feel safe and with no princess whispering cursed words into his ears. He had rid the land of Zelda and, by taking throne for himself, he would show them all what kind of a king he truly was. Do the things Zelda wouldn’t dare lift a finger for. Show the people of Hyrule that he was a King worthy of being trusted, Gerudo or not, and to prove to Link that he is an alpha that he could entrust himself to and not the monster Zelda has made him to be.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Several months had passed since he had put an end to princess Zelda’s miserable existence, and since then Ganon has been keeping true to his promises.

 

Each day a new problem arises, slowly but surely more people would come forward to challenge his status. To see if he truly was fit to be their king, and each and every time he would prove it to them. Prove to them that unlike Zelda he was willing to fix their problems in a way where it benefits them and not him. Unlike their previous ruler, he was not interested in the amount of rupees he could gain off the people of the land by manipulating them. Yes, every day had a problem, but each time he had a fix for it, to which the people were slowly appreciating more and more.

 

Today however he was unable to focus on anything. Any day now, the day where Link was said to awaken and Ganon could do nothing to keep his mind from thinking of him. His mind was completely lost to his ever growing fantasies. How beautiful his soft blonde hair would be or how sweet his lips would tas-

 

“OW!” He let out an angry yelp as he was smacked behind the head with a pile of papers.

 

“Stop day dreaming and get on with the work that needs to be done for the day.” Nabooru teased throwing a little wink his way.

 

“You’ll get to see him soon enough.”

 

“Soon enough is not now, Nabooru.” He groaned like an overgrown child as Nabooru merely rolled her eyes.

 

“You will have your chance my king, but first.” She drops the stack of papers on the desk in front of him expectantly. “You have your work to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know I finished this chapter the night after I posted the first one but just haven't been able to edit it properly. You can really see how scatterbrained I am in my writings lmao. Enjoy chapter 2!

 

The days passed agonizingly slowly. From one meeting to the next cleaning up after Zelda’s mess, the people of Hyrule could finally take a breath of relief. The same however could not be said for their new king as Ganondorf had been a moody mess, who was, to Nabooru and the rest of his subordinates’ dismay, progressively getting worse each passing day.

 

Though when the ‘special day’ had arrived the entire castle was buzzing with excitement right along with Ganon as he had barely even greeted anyone on his way out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 He had barely been able to even sleep that night, praying to the goddesses that morning would come quickly. However, after what seemed like an eternity, he gave up on trying to sleep, but he had managed to find a way to pass the time if only just for a little while. He hadn’t even planned on letting one out that night but his thoughts had wondered into dangerous territory and his manhood had responded quite rapidly. He let out a defeated sigh, knowing that at the very least, doing this may aid in his sleepless night.

 

He didn’t hesitate as he pulled his cock free from its bearings, the rush of the cool night air hitting his exposed member sending a slight shiver up his spine. He began to lazily stroke himself all while letting his mind run free with its thoughts. Thoughts that soon seemed far too likely to happen. Thoughts of him ravishing Link all night long, his pale milky ass devouring his cock as he yelled out his name. The thought of marking him as **his** mate, sinking his teeth into the soft supple flesh on the back of his neck. Ganondorf groaned as his stroking became more frantic. He would make the Hero his, cherish him for all eternity, all the while thinking of filling him until Link could physically take no more, and when his heat should arrive-…

 

“Ngh……!!” Ganon let out a low grunt as he came. Hard. At the thought of Link in heat, his cum dripping out of his hand and all over his torso.

 

Ganondorf sighed audibly. “Well now I will definitely not be getting any sort of sleep tonight with that thought plaguing my mind.” He whispers to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He laid there for a few moments relishing in the fading thoughts before finally deciding to go and wash off the now dried cum on him. After cleaning up, he retired back in the bed for the night hoping to get at least some kind of sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Thank the goddesses today is the day.” Nabooru huffed with a sigh as she organized Ganon’s impending work to do when he gets back from his little love escapade. She truly wanted nothing more than to just return back to Gerudo town already. These Hylians were starting to get on her last nerve with their ridiculous rules and formalities.

 

Ganondorf on the other hand, had been losing his excitement slowly as he made his way to the shrine. His thoughts going a mile a minute at the potential outcomes of today’s meeting with the Hero. Thoughts that he quickly pushed aside as he reached the shrine. He was right at the entrance about to go in when he stopped himself. His mind wondering again for a moment what the hero would think if the first thing he saw was Ganon standing over his naked body. He pondered for a moment on just how many lies Zelda had fed him about what kind of person he was. Would he be frightened? No, he would definitely be angry and most likely lunge at him with everything he’s got to kill him. He had to be careful, stay calm and keep his manhood in his pants where it belonged, and considering the state of which he is waking up in, he’s pretty sure that he’s the last thing Link wants to see first let alone any other Alpha.

 

He huffed for a moment.

 

“Though I would very much love to see him struggling beneath me begging for more with a tear-stained face as soon as possible.” He speaks to no one in particular as a smirk crept onto his face before shaking it off.

 

‘But for now, I must undo the damage Zelda has caused you. Now is not the time to be thinking with my cock’. He thought to himself.

 

 Setting his feelings aside for the time being, he made sure he didn’t look too intimidating before making his way into the shrine.

 

It was dark, and damp as he pressed onwards until he arrived at the alter. He stood there for goddesses know how long staring at his small frame of a body in his peaceful slumber before bringing a hand to Link’s cheek caressing it gently hoping that it may rouse him awake somewhat.

 

His hopes seemed to have been granted as Link began to stir from the slight touch. Ganondorf, upon noticing Link shifting withdrew his hand at an impressive speed, taking a few steps back as to not frighten him finding himself a nice dark corner to hide in.

 

Link slowly began to open his eyes, blearily looking up at the ceiling as he sat up. He looked down at himself in confusion as to one, why he was naked, and second, where the hell he was. He brought a hand up to his aching head rubbing it.

 

‘Where am I-.’ He paused his thought looking up to observe his surroundings. He was not alone, no someone was here with him. Someone…he focused on the scent, Alpha, was the word that popped into his mind. His bright blue eyes widened in horror at the realization.

 

A small shuffle brought his attention to the corner of the room. He squinted for a moment to get a better look. Panic slowly began entering his mind, and considering he doesn’t remember anything and on top of that he WAS naked, did not help his situation.

 

Ganondorf, realizing that his hiding spot had been compromised, came out from the shadows chuckling under his breath.

 

“Good morning Hero, I take it you have slept well these past 100 years?” He spoke in a voice that was far too smug for his own good.

 

Link looked up in the direction of the voice, his eyes widening at the sight of the Gerudo man towering before him.

 

**_Where the hell am I? And why are YOU here of all people?_ **

Link’s hands moved so fast Ganondorf almost didn’t comprehend for a moment.

 

“Do not worry Hero I have done nothing to you.” He took a few calculated steps towards him slowly as he spoke.

 

Glaring daggers at the Gerudo, Link began again. **_Answer my question. Where am I?_**

****

The Gerudo king let out a sigh bringing his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose.

 

“You are in the Shrine of Resurrection. I brought you here so that your body may heal after you took a hit straight to your chest.” He said as he pointed towards the boys’ chest giving him a little nudge. “You will be glad to know that your efforts saved your precious Princess from the enemy at the time, however, as of quite a few months ago she is dead.” He held back from sounding too happy as a grin threatened to pull at his lips almost breaking the façade he was trying to maintain.

 

Link seemed unmoved by the news squinting his eyes at the Gerudo skeptically.

 

 ** _You lie. She can’t possibly be dead._** He paused for a moment. **_How long have I been asleep for?_**

 

Link slowed his hands mid-sentence as he looked to the ground in silence digging through his cloudy mind for some kind of plausible answer.

 

Ganondorf placed a gentle hand on Link’s head before breaking the silence. “Believe it Hero, your Princess is dead, and for the past 100 years you have been asleep.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It had come as a shock to Link. Of course it would have, the poor boy had woken up in an un-familiar place stark naked, and with the scant memories he did have, those too proved to just complicate things further.

 

It was safe to assume that Link would be quiet the entire ride back to Hyrule castle considering he had quite the amount of information to process. He knew that yet he still had to fight back the urge to push the Hero’s limits.

 

Ganondorf had helped him off the altar, handing him the clothes he had brought specifically for Link.

 

 ** _Don’t watch me while I’m changing._** While Ganon would have loved to enjoy the sight, the threatening look in the Hylians eyes was enough for him to take at least 10 feet away from him and promising to not peak.

 

After getting his clothes on, which took a while considering Link kept looking back to check if Ganon was sneaking a look, he cautiously went up to the Gerudo lightly nudging him to indicate that he had finished.

 

Ganon tried to fight a smile at how absolutely adorable that was. Jerking his head towards the entrance of the shrine he beckoned Link to follow him.

 

“Come now Hero, we must get back to Castle Town. There are many people awaiting your return. ‘As well as a pile of work that Nabooru will no doubt be suffocating me in.’ He thought that last part to himself trying not to seem too miserable at the impending doom that awaits him.

 

Link followed along curious as to why the ‘King of Evil’ looked like he was trying to hold back tears. He let out a small laugh before stopping in front of Ganon’s abnormally large steed. ‘Such a giant horse exists…?’ He wondered, although somewhere in his clouded mind he had come to the amusing conclusion that this horse was the perfect fit for a man of Ganon’s stature. Meanwhile said man was hauling himself onto the horse.

 

“It will be a few hours until we are back in Castle Town. I suggest that you ride with m-.

 

Link rolled his eyes letting out an irritated sigh cutting Ganon off midway.

 

**_I will get my own thank you._ **

 

The Gerudo watched the Hylian with amusement. Link was determined to prove to Ganon that he did not need to ride with him and that he could do it on his own. However….walking by himself proved to be an issue. His legs felt like jelly and his head had begun to spin. He felt his legs give away and he braced himself for an impact that never came. Instead he felt strong arms catching him.

 

“Watch yourself Hero, you do not have your full strength back yet you have only just woken up after a century of resting.” As soon as he had finished speaking though, Link had pushed Ganon off and away from him.

 

 ** _What are your intentions Ganondorf?_** Link glowered at him.

****

Ganondorf merely shrugged as he got back onto his horse hauling thee aggravated Hylian with him. “Look Hero I do not know what your Princess has told you but I assure you I am nothing like the monster she has made me out to be.” A slight smirk pulls at his lips. “I think you will find to be shocking Hero, that I am actually quite a reasonable person.” He says stated proudly as Link merely rolled his eyes.

 

Link huffs crossing his arms. **_Truthfully the only thing Princess Zelda told me about you is that you’re an asshole._**

****

Ganon’s eye visibly twitched as he huffed.

 

“And what of the rest of the kingdom? Parading around accusing my people of being thieves? What do you make of that Hero?”

 

Link stayed silent avoiding eye contact with the Gerudo.

****

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at that. “Your Princess and your people have been bringing nothing but grief to the entirety of Gerudo town and its people.

 

Link shrugged. ** _I did not know that your people have been suffering? Children in Castle Town have grown up learning about how the Gerudo are people to be feared and how we are to avoid them or risk being killed by them..._** He paused his hands momentarily mid-sentence, the last bit coming out a little hesitantly.

 

“My people have done nothing to be feared. We are not thieves, we are warriors!” Ganon clicked his tongue. “Leave it to you petty Hylians to poison your own peoples thoughts for centuries. I will bring you to Gerudo Town and show you the true face of my people and what kind of ‘awful thieves’ we are. Hmm? How does that sound Hero?”

 

Link brought his hands up to answer but hesitated. **_I…would not mind that actually. I have never been to Gerudo Town. If you are really being truthful about not being an asshole, then I will be willing to listen to you. I would like to learn more about your people._**

 

 Ganondorf ignored the comment about him but let a prideful smile take over him hearing that Link showed interest in his people.

 

“I give you my word then, I will take you to Gerudo Town and show you who we truly are.”

 

 Link could almost feel the pride radiating off the man as he spoke, he wanted to ask him when he was planning on returning to Gerudo Town when the horse they were currently both riding atop of came to a slow stop in front of the gates of Castle Town. It seems that he had lost track of time with his conversation with the Gerudo King.  Ganon let out a gruff chuckle as he led the horse over to the stables before dropping to the ground below with a low **heavy** thud. He offered Link a hand but was promptly rejected as he hopped off himself.

 

**_I am not so weak that I am unable to dismount a horse King Ganondorf._ **

“Never said you were.” He said with a sly grin.

 

After leaving the still much too large horse in the stables for the night, they began to make their way towards Hyrule Castle.

 

Ganondorf hadn’t planned on taking quite this long to get back to town. He had figured he would go get Link and come straight back. ‘And bed him that night.’ He grinned mischievously at the thought. Seeing as how the Hero seems to have his guard down somewhat, he may just have a chance yet to claim him as his own. His mate. His Omega. No one would be able to touch him except him, no one would see his face when he is in pure ecstasy while riding his-

 

“!?” Pulled from his thoughts he looked down at his arm that had been rather harshly punched by a now angry looking Hylian.

 

 ** _Pay attention to where you’re going._** He pointed at the fountain that Ganondorf had quite literally **just** missed walking and possibly falling into.

 

Ganondorf coughed awkwardly. “Ah my apologize Hero I was uh..within my thoughts.” He replied rather sheepishly as he walked past the boy up to the main castle doors and opening them with ease before looking back at Link expectantly.

 

“Are you coming or not boy?” He asked in a soft tone that Link let out a soft chuckle at. Never would he have guessed that the great King of Evil could have a voice as kind as he had just now. He was still being cautious around him yet found himself wanting to learn more about the Gerudo King and enjoying their conversations. To think just a half a day ago he was still in a deep sleep in the shrine and now like nothing had changed about to enter Hyrule Castle. The only exception being that he was being led in by the ‘King of Evil’ supposedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally write these at 3-5 in the morning and I really hope these come out okay and you guys can understand them cause I just write out the whole chapter without stopping then go back to edit and find at least 5 places where I've gotten off track lmao. Still super ooc but again this is kinda crack so please bear with my stupidity lmfao xD


	3. Chapter 3

His first weeks back at Hyrule Castle had gone smoothly. Link had been led by Ganon past many decent looking rooms only coming to a stop at the very last one at the end of the hallway, where the inside looked far too well taken care of. He was thankful that his first night in the castle had gone without any incidents.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“This will be your room until we leave for my home. I have made sure that only the best linens have been used to ensure your comfort little Hero.”

 

‘Ah that explains why his room looked so different.’ Link thought to himself before answering the giant man before him.

 

**_I am not little. But thank you._ **

 

Ganondorf snorted. “Only the best for the ‘not so little’ Hero.”

 

Link glowered at the comment.

 

**_Most Hylians are this height Ganondorf. You are just exceptionally tall so everyone would seem ‘little’ to you._ **

 

He huffed as he took a step into the room.

 

**_I take it you have your own room to sleep in tonight?_ **

 

Ganon let a wide smile pull at his lips before answering. “Ah yes boy in this room with yo-“ SLAM. Before Ganon could even finish his sentence he was greeted by the door of the room.

 

“I was merely joking Hero!” He yelled at said door, holding back the laughter that threatened to escape his throat before turning to go to his own room for the night. He’d only made it halfway down the hall before his laughter escaped him echoing throughout the entire castle loudly.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

~About a month later~

 

Link’s morning was less than desirable as he had woken to what sounded like a very loud and angry crowd outside. He slowly sat up rubbing his bleary eyes before shuffling to the window to take a peak. What he saw however was both amusing and a bit alarming. Ganondorf was standing at the front gates being yelled at by the townsfolk.

 

“You cannot just kidnap Link to Gerudo Town! What are you planning to do with him there!” A man yelled out from somewhere in the crowd.

 

“Where is our hero Link!” Yelled one man in the front of the crown.

 

“Where are you keeping him! You’ve probably killed him!” Yelled a lady from the back of the crowd.

 

“Bring him out! I would like him to meet my son!” One woman had planted herself in front of Ganondorf and shamelessly barked out her statement.

 

Ganondorf huffed unaffected by said woman’s ‘noise’ crossing his arms. “Your Hero is fine leave him be. I have things that need to be attended to in Gerudo Town and believe it or not your Hero wants to go and visit with me so if you have any concerns go speak with him about it. Ah but he is sleeping at the moment and I can guarantee you with 100% certainty that he will not be too pleased if he is awoken.” He finishes with a smirk before heading back into the castle without even waiting for an answer from the crowd.

 

Link snorted after witnessing Ganondorf’s little altercation. Though soon he huffed in annoyance thinking of the one lady’s comment. ‘Revolting.’ He thought before shaking the thought away moving from the window towards to the door opening it slowly. He had planned on going out to look for food but when he opened the door the giant man Ganon was standing there.

 

“!?” He jumped back in surprise.

 

**_What are you doing here?_ **

 

“Well I was coming to see if you had woken up as you’ve been asleep most of the morning. If you do not mind joining me, I have had a lunch prepared for us.” He let out an awkward breath. “You do not need to fear me Hero I will not harm you, I give you my word.”

 

**_It isn’t that, it’s just that you happened to be at the door right as I opened it that shocked me, and……although I still do not fully trust you, you have not brought me harm as of yet so I have no reason to fear you or…dislike you._** He looked away avoiding eye contact by the end of his sentence.

 

Ganon gave a small smile before a cloud of seriousness fell on his face. He brought a hand up to lift Link’s little chin.

 

“Let me make one thing clear to you Hero. I would never bring harm to you, and you have every right to fear me. You said yourself that Hylian children are taught to fear my people, that we are untrustworthy. You were a child once as well and I would assume that you were taught no different if not a more disturbing version than the rest. I understand that it may take time for you to come to trust my people and I, and I am willing to wait for that day however long it may take. For you and your people, I will make light of Zelda and her entire lineage’s deception and lies fed to you. **And if you’re willing become my mate….** ”

 

Link stared at Ganon in silence, mouth ever so slightly agape. He was in awe at the Gerudo’s words and while he couldn’t quite make out the last bit that he had mumbled out he felt a blush threaten to decorate his face at what he **thought** he had heard...No no Ganondorf would not be that shameless. He was a King for goddesses’ sake.

 

Ganondorf on the other hand stared at Link awkwardly in silence watching him in confusion as it looked like the Hero had gone through at least 17 different emotions in only a few short moments.

 

“Are you alright Link?” His tone was cautious as he studied the boy’s face.

 

Link’s eyes widened hearing his name as he immediately looked up to face the Gerudo.

 

**_Sorry, I was just thinking of what you said._** He takes in a deep breath as he fumbled with his hand movements.

 

**_I can see how important your people are to you and I appreciate your kind words and the sheer patience you possess considering the Hylian townsfolk are all quite hardheaded and will go back to their old ways of thinking if you make one mistake. However, I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself to me._** He pokes Ganon’s chest. **_Do not let my trust go to waste. Now..._** He pauses to smirk up at Ganon as he begins to walk past him only stopping to look over his shoulder in expectance.

 

**_You said something about having a lunch prepared?_** He gives him a sly grin as he continues walking down the hall and disappearing around the right corner.

 

Ganon, speechless, followed Link with his eyes before letting out a defeated sigh. “Boy you will be the end of me surely… and are not even going down the correct hall!” He said to himself snorting as he took a left at the end of the hall figuring Link would find his way to the dining hall eventually. He was sure of one thing though; the smile tugging at his lips at that very moment would be enough to amuse Nabooru until his last breath. But even so, he could not stop himself from continuing.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Suffice to say that Link had gotten himself completely lost before actually finding the dining hall. How he had managed to miss the enormous room was beyond him but even more embarrassing was the fact that when he did walk in, Ganon had been sitting at the far end of the table with an awful grin on his face that only fueled his anger more.

 

**_Not one word._** He said with a glare.

 

Ganon snorted. “You know Hero it truly astounds me how you could have so much attitude in that small body of yours. And it only took you half the day to find this room so I congratulate your wondrous achievement of the day.” He said with a teasing voice enjoying the Hylian’s reactions.

 

Link could swear he felt his eye twitch before stomping right up to where the Gerudo man was sitting planting himself in front of him. He pushed his finger directly between the large man’s eyebrows.

 

**_I.Am.Not.Small. And it is not my fault that I do not remember the castle as well as I used to._** Link huffed.

 

Ganondorf suppressed a laugh brewing within him pushing his head against the little finger on his forehead.

 

“You are a cute little Hylian then?” He knew he would probably regret saying that but he was willing to accept the consequences just to be able to see Link’s priceless reactions to it all.

 

Link narrowed his eyes at the King angrily. **_You need to shut up._**

 

Ganondorf let out a soft chuckle gently grasping the Hero’s hand on his face bringing it down before planting a gentle kiss to the back of it. He looked at the little Hylian before him coyly.

 

“Hmm, why don’t you make me then?” He says in a suggestive tone as he pulls the boy onto his lap. He knew he was testing his luck but he couldn’t resist.

 

Link slams his other hand against Ganon’s chest to hold himself steady but very soon after that did a furious blush bloom over his face at his current position on the King. He dared not look at the man’s face, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of what to say. His inner Omega was saying that this was good, a powerful Alpha such as Ganon wants him as a mate? How could he say no.

 

Ganon brought a hand up to cup Link’s cheek rubbing gently circles on it. He watched the boy for a while before releasing his hold on him.

 

“Another thing about my people Hero. Is that we do not force others to do actions that they do not wish to perform.” He says that while standing up and gently setting Link onto the chair he was just on.

 

“If you change your mind though you know where to find me I assume?” He says with a sly grin before leaving the Hylian to his own. He stopped momentarily turning his head to look back at Link. “Oh and do not forget Hero, we head out for Gerudo Town tomorrow before sunrise. So do get yourself some rest tonight.” He watches Link for a moment waiting for an answer, but when none came he shrugged and made his way out the doorway.

 

Link let out a sigh of relief as soon as the Gerudo was out of sight. Pushing his budding arousal away he immediately turned to eat the myriad of food on the table in front of him. He was hungrier than he thought wanting nothing more than to shovel food into his mouth and enjoy this moment alone without having Ganondorf watch him like he usually does or have his Omega instincts wracking his brain every time he’s near the Alpha.

 

He leant back on the chair, stomach satisfied. His mind drifting to what had happened between him and Ganondorf just before. Curse his Omega instincts for almost letting something undesirable happen.

 

**_‘…’_ **

 

Was it really undesirable though….Sure he’d only known the man in person for a few weeks, but still, something felt familiar about him. Something…comforting. He sat there in silence. ‘Ganondorf and I…’ Could it be that they were fated to be together? He’d heard stories when he was younger about people who were fated to be with each other but it was such a rare occurrence that no one really expected it to happen to them. But this sense of comfort and safety he feels around Ganon couldn’t be ignored, and if the Gerudo felt the same then he could safely assume he’d found his pair. Right?

 

Link shook his head slapping his cheeks. No way. The only way to find that out was to bed him. He blushed something fierce as the image popped into his mind, but he wasn’t just embarrassed, more like, excited? No any further than this and the Omega within him will react…He felt a shiver rush up his spine. He gasped at the sudden feeling his mind racing a mile a minute. His slight arousal from before making another, stronger appearance now was making it clear that it was not happy about being ignored the first time.

 

“Guh…!” The second shiver was stronger, more direct to the point and this one went straight to his groin.

 

‘You know what no, I’m not letting this control me. I’m going straight to bed and then I’ll be fine in the morning.’ He thought to himself huffing and half stumbling as he got off the chair marching, or more like dragging his body, right out the door and down the hall. He kept going, trying to clear his mind, but before he knew it he was right in front of the study where Ganon was no doubt inside of. He could smell the Alpha from behind the door, he WAS in there and he needed him right now, his body craved it. He balled his hands into tight fists cursing at himself. He tried to take a step back but his body would not listen to him and would not budge from the doorway. He fell to his knees gasping letting his head fall against the large wooden door with a loud ‘THUD’. His eyes felt heavy, and his sanity was wavering. He could feel his breathing becoming more unsteady by the minute but at this point he didn’t have the energy left to fight his Omega instinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAWD work has been murdering me, I literally have like 7 12 hour shifts this month and I'm feelin it hardcore. I wanted to put this chapter out earlier but I kept coming home from work and just sleeping right away :'). I've been lugging the laptop to work just to finish this chapter and worked on it when it got quiet but UGH idk if it came out the way I wanted it to cause editing it took FOREVER cause I hated the whole thing and this chapters been revised a bunch of times, things have been added, removed, moved, you name it, it's happened to this chapter lmfao
> 
> As usual harass me on snapchat and tumblr for chapter info <3 and thank you all for the super nice comments honestly ya'll are so nice <3

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no reason to write this goddamn fic considering I have one that I need to continue still from like 6 years ago..haha..oopss my bad. (BUT in my defense I still realize that it needs to be finished soo eeey lmao). Aight basically I NEED to write this fic considering there is such a scant amount of Gan Link fics that aren’t ones that breaks Link’s mind or turn him into a sex slave lmfao. (Like look I LOVE that shit too but yo fam I need some fluff here and there ya know, ya feel me? I need the good shit xD ALSO I've had it out for Zelda since FOREVER ago so it's satisfying for me in more ways then one lol) Oh and because I’m gunna be as self-indulgent as I can be; this is going to be omegaverse, it’s going to have mpreg, it’s gunna have Link giving birth at some point but imma go full out here and it’s going to be the goddamn stupidest fanfic I’ve ever had the misfortune to need to write but hey, I can’t be the only one looking for a fic with those elements ya know. It’s gunna start off with some usual shitty back story cause I suck at this but chill, y’all gun get that peepee action eventually. Kind of ooc tbh I just have this whole thing where I think Ganon is just a giant softie underneath it all so yeah lmao.
> 
> Also follow me on snapchat to watch me suffer and maybe get little sneak peeks at the next chapters ;) --> (arine_kiryu) or harass me on tumblr at ' arine-techsupport-kiryu '


End file.
